english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (404 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (332 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (304 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (274 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (272 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (270 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (270 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (260 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (254 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (249 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (212 VA titles) (Canadian) #Corey Burton (206 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (202 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (199 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (191 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (190 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (170 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (158 VA titles) (Canadian) #Phil LaMarr (151 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (147 VA titles) (British) #Tom Kenny (145 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (144 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (141 VA titles) (Canadian) #Michael Bell (123 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (122 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (119 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (115 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (114 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (113 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (112 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (112 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (111 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (110 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (110 VA titles) (American) † #Gregg Berger (109 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (107 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (107 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (106 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (104 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (104 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (102 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (101 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (101 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (100 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (99 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (97 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (95 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (92 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (88 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (87 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (86 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (86 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (85 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (84 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (84 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (82 VA titles) (American) † #Cindy Robinson (80 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (80 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (80 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (79 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (79 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (77 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (77 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (77 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (76 VA titles) (British) #Mel Blanc (75 VA titles) (American) † #Jack Angel (74 VA titles) (American) #Alan Oppenheimer (73 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (71 VA titles) (American) #S. Scott Bullock (70 VA titles) (American) #Janet Waldo (69 VA titles) (American) † #Roger Craig Smith (69 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (68 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (68 VA titles) (Canadian) #Joe Alaskey (68 VA titles) (American) † #John Kassir (68 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (67 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (67 VA titles) (American) #Laraine Newman (66 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (65 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (64 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (64 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Darling (63 VA titles) (American) #Kimberly Brooks (63 VA titles) (American) #Richard Horvitz (63 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (63 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cox (61 VA titles) (American) #Hal Smith (61 VA titles) (American) † #JB Blanc (61 VA titles) (American) #June Foray (61 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (60 VA titles) (British) #David Cowgill (60 VA titles) (American) #Roger Rose (60 VA titles) (American) #Ron Perlman (60 VA titles) (American) #Dave B. Mitchell (59 VA titles) (American) #Nicholas Guest (59 VA titles) (American) #Courtenay Taylor (58 VA titles) (American) #Hamilton Camp (58 VA titles) (American) † #Kenneth Mars (58 VA titles) (American) † #Khary Payton (58 VA titles) (American)